ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Heroes Unite!
Anime X Cartoon Heroes Unite is an upcoming crossover film where Hyper Blossom Rolling Bubbles Powered Buttercup and a gang of heroes go to an amazing journey to the big Action and go through strange places Meanwhile All Villains has some plans to destroy the heroes Will Powerpuff Girls Z and her friends discover there memories To Find "The Master Howl"? Coming to Youtube and Netflix December 31 2008.(Note do not delete this this is so valuable!) Made by Warner Bros Pictures,Cartoon Network Movies, Paramount,Disney,Nickelodeon, Ambiln Entertainment,Toei Animation,4Kids films,Walt Disney Animation Studios Cast: Anime: Blossom/Hyper Blossom Bubbles/Rolling Bubbles Buttercup/Powered Buttercup Naruto Goku Vegeta Gohan Trunks Sophie Kiki Korito Cartoons: Buster Bunny Babs Bunny Plucky Duck Chowder Rocko Mac and Bloo Winnie The Pooh Tigger Piglet Huey Dewey And Louie Ed Edd n Eddy Alvin Simon and Theatore The Warners Yakko Wakko and Dot Villains Air conditoner Mojo Jojo Evil Elf Monster Frankenstein All Darktoons and Enemies (From Rayman Origins) Him Howl's Castle (Final Battle) Songs What a Beautiful Day Off to an action Theme songs of anime and cartoon heroes' shows Sunshine Power Dragon Soul Naruto's Song Sing Ho For a life of a bear Final Battle Begins Of! Kick It Up The Notch (End Credits Song) Patrick Star (End Credits Song) Sandy squirrel (End Credits Song) Quotes (From the air conditoner scene) .Bubbles (Crying) .Vegeta Oh cry CRY! Weep Wail Sob It's disgusting every Time I can't believe it Every Single Time! Give me that Stupid Picture. .Blossom No Vegeta It's mine Master picture Give it back to Bubbles. .Vegeta Whimp. .Blossom Let GO! .Vegeta No. .Chowder Let Go Of That Picture! .Sophie LET GO It's MY Bubbles Picture. .Kiki No I'm Sorry? MRS SOPINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Winnie The Pooh: No. Ed: Pizzas and Picture its Mine! .Rocko Thats So Unfair! .(The Heroes arguing for the photo) .(Photo falls and breaks) .Everyone: (Gasp) .Everyone: Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww .Sophie: Oh Nooooooooooo. ,( Everyone walks to the broken photo sadly) .Buster:Well we broke the master's photo and this time *sniff* Were Goners. (wind blows) (air conditoner laughs) Chowder: What are you laughing at? Air condictoner:Why absoulutley nothing nothing at all Mac: I think he was laughing at us Air condictoner:You know something mac ? your just a weirdo Bloo: Thanks......Hey Goku:In other cartoons I find it really creepy that one of the villans know our names Air condictoner: You guys really have an attachment for that kid dont ya ? Kiki:He was a great master Air condictoner:So what he's a kid he has a family they move away he moves it's pure and simple besides by the time he's 40 he'll just forget us and just throw us away .Buttercup:He's lying......Isn't he? Vegeta: Well why don't you just shut off? Air condictoner: Pretty scared there vegeta what are you gonna do electrecute me? Vegeta:Well have you talked to the Master Howl? Pretty soon he'll just enter that door and he'll remember us Dot: you'll see Plunky Duck; You really think so? Buttercup:I'm not talking to you Air conditcer: Seriously stop with this whole nonsese I't been years it's time for a Fight. Blossom: Well you can do what you like were not gonna give up hope Air:condictor: How inspired that you will make me crawl like a baby anytime now Blossom:I think your jealous Air condictoner:Sure im jealous for a bunch of dimwits Gohan: Dim? I honsetly have no idea what that means Chowder:Yeah the master would never play with you Gohan: CAUSE YOUR STUCK IN A WALL! (air continder blows angrliy) Piglet: Wh Wh Wh Wh What It's it. Air condicotner: so it's back to that stupid static again you think i don't know what's going on here? i know what goes on in this cottage is a conspiracy and every one of you what is in on it just cause you can move around you think you're better than i am I'M NOT AN INFINIT I WAS DESINGED TO STICK IN A WALL I LIKE BEING STUCK IN THIS STUPID WALL I CAN'T HELP IT IF THE KID WAS REALLY SHORT TO REACH MY DIALS Huey: But we Did'nt mean it really. Air condictoner; IT'S MY FUNCTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chowder: No Wait! Wait! Winnie the Pooh:His Gonna Blow! Bloo:Guys over there! Tigger: Take Cover! (Giant Explosion) Bubbles:Poor Air condictoner Tigger: I never knew he'd takin it so hard Goku: Well he was a jerk anyway Eddy:He just exploded just like this KABLAM! (From The Action and Adventure Begins scene) Tigger:I can't believe Kiki's missing this. Sopine:Missing what? Tigger:Of Action who hoho Hoooo of course! Kiki:(runs)(paints) What did I miss? Blossom: We did not even started? Buster:What a reliff. more coming soon Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Crossover films Category:Musicals Category:Peppa Pig Category:Invader Zim Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:Transformers Animated Category:Clarence Category:Wander Over Yander Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Pillars of Freedom